Bill Nye Fanboy
Bill Nye Fanboy is the leader of Team Omniverse. He is an avid fan of classic TV shows from days gone by and really epic video games. He is friends with Starman and Teleram. Current Teammates *Bart Simpson *Bugs Bunny *Optimus Prime (Best Autobot of all-time! Also, he's the current Team Leader, besides me) *The Smurfs (Tiny blue dudes, and they ALWAYS outrun Gargamel!) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Inspector Gadget *Batman *Robin *The A-Team (Hannibal, B.A., Face, Murdock) *Finn the Human Boy (ADVENTURE TIME!) *Jake the Dog (See above) *Tim "The Tool Man" Taylor *Albert Borland *Mordecai *Rigby *Muscle Man *Pops *Hi Five Ghost *Skips *Margaret *Benson *T.U.F.F. *Superman (The Man of Steel) *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Robot *Monster *The Cartoon Chipmunks *The Cartoon Chipettes *Cartoon Dave Seville *Annoying Orange (Internet version) *Chaz Ashley *The Big Bang Theory Cast *Fred Figglehorn *Garfield (Huge lasagna fan and Monday hater) *The Hatford Boys (From the book The Boys Start the War and the rest in the series) *Linguini (From a 2007 Disney flick) *Alis Landale (A legendary heroine of yore-- from Phantasy Star, the VERY FIRST game in the Phantasy Star series) *Mork (From planet Ork) *Al Pacino (Hoo-hah!) *Wren (From the last two original Phantasy Star games) Former Teammates (In alphabetical order) *Allstar Seaworthy (Yellow Snork) *Arthur "Fonz" Fonzarelli (A minor Happy Days character) *Brad Taylor (Oldest sibling) *Catherine (A DOG) *Charlie Brown (Can NEVER kick a football) *Cosby Kids (Mushmouth counts, right?) *Dennis the Menace (He's been it since his debut in newspapers!) *Diggs (Same as Catherine) *Drew Pickles (Part of the Pickles family) *Homer Simpson (He'd rather be on Teleram's team) *Jill Taylor (Married to a tool man) *Kick Buttowski (He's probably doing his daredevil stuff, as usual) *Kristy Thomas (She was the one behind the Baby-Sittters' Club) *Mark Taylor (Youngest sibling) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Don't ask about that name) *Mr. T (The coolest guy around... at least in the 80's) *Randy Taylor (Younger sibling) *Samantha Stephens (Do NOT ask why I had her on the team-- I only saw part of the premiere episode of Bewitched on YouTube) *The rest TBA. Uncertain *The Early Three **Fat Albert (Hey-Hey-Hey!) **Sam Flynn (He's been on the Game Grid ever since Tron Legacy) **Rowley Jefferson (Greg's best bud) *The New 6 (Now shortened to three) **Darrin Stephens (He's a little mad that his wife's been kicked off the team, and he's also from Bewitched) **Archie Bunker (Those were the days... and he's from the 1970's CBS sitcom All in the Family ''(Later retooled as ''Archie Bunker's Place)) **Joanie Cunningham (A character from Happy Days) *The Rest **The X-Men (Marvel superhero crew) ***Professor X (The psychic guy) ***Wolverine (The claw guy) ***Rouge (The, well, touch-me-and-absorb-my-life gal) ***Colossus (The steel guy) ***Iceman (The freezing guy) ***Beast (The monster guy) ***Kitty Pryde (The gal who passes through walls) ***The rest TBA. **Hugh Thompson (The leading expert on plants and animals, from Phantasy Star II (Also, his techniques (Like Vol (Destroys monsters) and Sagen (Makes monsters age)) are no good after Climatrol EXPLODES into a million pieces, because robots take over)) **''The Office'' Cast (This includes Michael, who left in season 7-- the show's been worse ever SINCE!) **Jason Fox (From one of my favorite comic strips-- guess which one it is.) **Tex (The robot from three THX trailers) **The Original 1980's ThunderCats (Mariah, GO WATCH THE ORIGINAL 1980'S THUNDERCATS!) **Mario Lopez (The man who records Extra, as I heard in the MAD skit "Betty White & the Huntsman") **Phineas Flynn (Hey, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!) **Ferb Fletcher (Phineas Flynn's step-brother) **Nyan Cat (A popular internet meme) **The Muppet Gang (The original Muppet Show versions) **Marmaduke (The comic strip version) **ALF (An alien from planet Melmac) *DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY IT? OR ARE YOU JUST EAVESDROPPING? **Indiana Jones (I HAVE NO REASON WHY HE'S NOT ON MY TEAM YET.) Powers and Abilities *Omniverse Sword (BNFB likes to call it "Excalibur") *Magic remote *Morph into Laserman *Gadget Arsenal Trivia *Starting with the episode Team Omniverse and the Chocolate Factory, he is voiced by J.G. Quintel, the creator of Regular Show. (Thus, repeats of old episodes have Quintel dub BNFB's lines.) Category:Heroes